Maurice Marsac
Maurice Marsac (March 23, 1915 (La Croix, France) — May 6, 2007 (Santa Rosa, California)) was a French character actor who was active from the 1940s to the 1980s. Marsac is best known for playing French waiters, maître d's and concierges. In the 1930s, he worked in the French Embassy in London. While there, Maurice was also a Captain in the French Army reserves. He served in the French Resistance for a time before moving to the United States, working first as a French wine salesman before he started working as a film actor, beginning with the 1943 war film Paris After Dark as an uncreditied French soldier. Since then, he has appeared in dozen of films and television shows, including such films as To Have and Have Not, Tyrant of the Sea, The Caddy, How to Marry a Millionaire, Tarzan and the Trappers, Gigi, King of Kings, Clarence, the Cross-Eyed Lion, Double Trouble, The Poseidon Adventure, Herbie Rides Again, The Legendary Curse of the Hope Diamond, The Jerk, The Big Red One and Dragnet and such television shows as The Public Defender, General Electric Theater, The Red Skelton Show, I Love Lucy, Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theatre, Peter Gunn, Green Acres, Combat!, To Rome with Love, Family Affair, Cannon, Barnaby Jones, Wonder Woman, Soap, Hart to Hart, Night Court and L.A. Law. He also appeared in a couple of episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Maurice was also a nationally ranked croquet player. He was married to Melaine Marsac, who died three weeks before he did. On May 6, 2007, Maurice died from cardiac arrest in Santa Rosa, California. Filmography * Dragnet (1987) * Robert Kennedy & His Times (1985) (mini) (TV series) * The Jerk, Too (1984) (TV) * Deal of the Century (1983) * Bare Essence (1982) (TV) * Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy (1981) (TV) * The Big Red One (1980) * The Jerk (1979) * The French Atlantic Affair (1979) (mini) (TV Series) * Ike: The War Years (1979) (mini) (TV Series) * Missile X: The Neutron Bomb Incident (1978) * Cover Girls (1977) (TV) * The Legendary Curse of the Hope Diamond (1975) (TV) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * The Six Million Dollar Man: Solid Gold Kidnapping (1973) (TV) * The Poseidon Adventure (1972) (uncredited) * How Do I Love Thee? (1970) * Caprice (1967) * Double Trouble (1967) * Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) * Gambit (1966) * Clarence, the Cross-Eyed Lion (1965) * The Art of Love (1965) * The Pleasure Seekers (1964) * What a Way to Go! (1964) * Wild and Wonderful (1964) * Take Her, She's Mine (1963) * Captain Sindbad (1963) * Come Fly with Me (1963) * Perro golfo (1963) * Lycanthropus (1962) * King of Kings (1961) * Armored Command (1961) * Can-Can (1960) * Scent of Mystery (1960) * Geheimaktion schwarze Kapelle (1959) * It Started with a Kiss (1959) (uncredited) * Me and the Colonel (1958) * Twilight for the Gods (1958) * Gigi (1958) (uncredited) * Lafayette Escadrille (1958) * Tarzan and the Trappers (1958) * Les Girls (1957) (uncredited) * The Helen Morgan Story (1957) (uncredited) * Band of Angels (1957) (uncredited) * China Gate (1957) * Four Girls in Town (1957) * Ride the High Iron (1956) * Jump into Hell (1955) * Athena (1954) (uncredited) * The Black Shield of Falworth (1954) * Rhapsody (1954) (uncredited) * How to Marry a Millionaire (1953) * The Caddy (1953) * The Desert Song (1953) (uncredited) * Tonight We Sing (1953) (uncredited) * April in Paris (1952) (uncredited) * Against All Flags (1952) * The Happy Time (1952) * Assignment: Paris (1952) (uncredited) * One Minute to Zero (1952) (uncredited) * Captain Pirate (1952) * Lydia Bailey (1952) (uncredited) * Fugitive from Montreal (1950) * Three Husbands (1951) (uncredited) * Last of the Buccaneers (1950) (uncredited) * The Iroquois Trail (1950) (uncredited) * Tyrant of the Sea (1950) * Once More, My Darling (1949) (uncredited) * The Secret of St. Ives (1949) (uncredited) * Take One False Step (1949) (uncredited) * Rogues' Regiment (1948) (uncredited) * The Woman from Tangiers (1948) * Crime Doctor's Gamble (1947) (uncredited) * The Foxes of Harrow (1947) (uncredited) * The Razor's Edge (1946) (uncredited) * The Searching Wind (1946) (uncredited) * Her Highness and the Bellboy (1945) (uncredited) * To Have and Have Not (1944) (uncredited) * Our Hearts Were Young and Gay (1944) (uncredited) * This Is the Life (1944) * Paris After Dark (1943) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * L.A. Law playing "Waiter" in episode: "The Douglas Fur Ball" (episode # 1.13) 15 January 1987 * The A-Team playing "Actor" in episode: "The Spy Who Mugged Me" (episode # 5.11) 2 December 1986 * The Fall Guy playing "Actor" in episode: "Lady in Green" (episode # 5.19) 28 March 1986 * Night Court playing "Head Waiter" in episode: "Dan's Parents" (episode # 2.13) 10 January 1985 * Casablanca playing "Actor" in episode: "The Cashier and the Belly Dancer" 27 July 1983 * The Facts of Life playing "Louie" in episode: "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?" (episode # 4.19) 9 March 1983 * Hart to Hart playing "Andre" in episode: "Rich and Hartless" (episode # 4.7) 23 November 1982 * Family Ties playing "Roger" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 22 September 1982 * Hart to Hart playing "Inspector Novier" in episode: "The Hart of the Matter" (episode # 3.16) 16 February 1982 * Hart to Hart playing "Bechet" in episode: "Blue Chip Murder" (episode # 2.20) 26 May 1981 * A Man Called Sloane playing "Actor" in episode: "Sweethearts of Disaster" (episode # 1.9) 1 December 1979 * Soap playing "The Waiter" in episode: "Episode #2.21" (episode # 2.21) 8 March 1979 * Good Times playing "Francois" in episode: "J.J. and the Plumber's Helper" (episode # 6.9) 2 December 1978 * Les procès témoins de leur temps playing "Le president" in episode: "Le pain et le vin" (episode # 1.2) 10 June 1978 * Wonder Woman playing "Maitre d'" in episode: "Death in Disquise" (episode 2.16) 10 February 1978 * The Rockford Files playing "Chief Inspector Jean-Marc Giono" in episode: "Irving the Explainer" (episode # 4.8) 18 November 1977 * The New Avengers playing "General Gaspard" in episode: "K is for Kill: Part 2: Tiger by The Tail" (episode # 2.9) 3 November 1977 * The New Avengers playing "General Gaspard" in episode: "K is for Kill: Part 1: The Tiger Awakes" (episode # 2.8) 27 October 1977 * Barnaby Jones playing "Michel" in episode: "The Damocles Gun" (episode # 6.5) 20 October 1977 * The New Avengers playing "Leparge" in episode: "The Lion and the Unicorn" (episode # 2.4) 29 September 1977 * Washington Behind Closed Doors playing "Maurice" (uncredited) in episode: "Part 4" (episode # 1.4) 9 September 1977 * The Bionic Woman playing "1st Gendarme" in episode: "The Dijon Caper" (episode # 2.21) 16 March 1977 * Phyllis playing "The Maitre D'" in episode: "Dan's Ex" (episode # 2.20) 13 February 1977 * Get Christie Love! playing "Jacques" in episode: "From Paris With Love" (episode # 1.19) 5 March 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Henri Villon" in episode: "The Spanish Moss Murders" (episode # 1.9) 6 December 1974 * Cannon playing "Actor" in episode: "The Sounds of Silence" (episode # 4.11) 4 December 1974 * Barnaby Jones playing "Armand La Valle" in episode: "Time to Kill" (episode # 3.10) 26 November 1974 * McCloud playing "French Officer" in episode: "The Concrete Jungle Caper" (episode # 5.5) 24 November 1974 * Columbo playing "Waiter" in episode: "Publish or Perish" (episode # 3.5) 18 January 1974 * Chase playing "Actor" in episode: "John Doe Bucks" (episode # 1.14) 16 January 1974 * All in the Family playing "Waiter" in episode: Everybody Tells the Truth" (episode # 3.21) 3 March 1973 * Mannix playing "Marcel" in episode: "To Quote a Dead Man" (episode # 6.22) 25 February 1973 * Search playing "Bus Driver" in episode: "A Honeymoon to Kill" (episode # 1.13) 10 January 1973 * Mission: Impossible playing "Dr. Matier" in episode: "Double Dead" (episode # 6.20) 12 February 1972 * O'Hara, U.S. Treasury playing "Papa Guizet" in episode: "Operation: Dorias" (episode # 1.18) 4 February 1972 * Bewitched playing "Sagan" in episode: "Paris, Witches Style" (episode # 8.6) 20 October 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "Frank Dalcour" in episode: "The Deadly Gift" (episode # 7.4) 3 October 1971 * Mannix playing "Etienne" in episode: "The Crime That Wasn't" (episode # 4.18) 30 January 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "Perriere" in episode: "Center of Peril" (episode # 6.17) 17 January 1971 * My Three Sons playing "Mr. Felix" in episode: "My Four Women" (episode # 11.?) 28 November 1970 * McCloud playing "Official" in episode: "Man from Taos: Part 2: Our Man in Paris (episode # 1.6) 21 October 1970 * Family Affair playing "Henri" in episode: "Family in Paradise: Part 2" (episode # 4.26) 2 April 1970 * Family Affair playing "Henri" in episode: "Family in Paradise: Part 1" (episode # 4.25) 26 March 1970 * It Takes a Thief playing "Carlo Rubano" in episode: "Touch of Magic" (episode # 3.17) 26 January 1970 * To Rome with Love playing "Maitre d'" in episode: "An Affair of Honor" (episode # 1.10) 14 December 1969 * My World and Welcome to It playing "Inspector Duval" in episode: "Nobody Ever Kills Dragons Anymore" (episode # 1.7) 27 October 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Maitre d'" in episode: "Duffy's Cruise" (episode # 1.1) 16 January 1969 * Daniel Boone playing "Actor" in episode: "The Fleeing Nuns" (episode # 5.4) 24 October 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Mr. Bjornsen" in episode: "To Steal a Battleship" (episode # 1.11) 26 March 1968 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Metzer" in episode: "The War Diamonds" (episode # 1.25) 5 March 1968 * Get Smart playing "Louis" in episode: "99 Loses Control" (episode # 3.19) 17 February 1968 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Maj. Dubray" in episode: "Ride of Terror" (episode # 1.21) January 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant Jacques Mornay" in episode: "An Evening of Generals" (episode # 3.13) 2 December 1967 * Garrison's Gorrilas playing "Marcel" in episode: "The Great Theft" (episode # 1.6) 10 October 1967 * Tarzan playing "Major Domo" in episode: "The Voice of the Elephant" (episode # 2.2) 22 September 1967 * Combat! playing "Paul" in episode: "The Masquers" (episode # 5.21) 14 February 1967 * Combat! playing "Elderly Frenchman" in episode: "Decision" (episode # 5.9) 15 November 1966 * Green Acres playing "Headwaiter" in episode: "Eb Discovers the Birds and the Bees" (episode # 2.8) 9 November 1966 * The Tammy Grimes Show playing "Jacques Dalmaison" in episode: "Positively Made in Paris" (episode # 1.4) 29 September 1966 * My Three Sons playing "Ambassador" in episode: "Our Boys in Washington" (episode # 6.26) 12 March 1966 * Run for Your Life playing "Delgado" in episode: "Who's Watching the Fleshpot?" (episode # 1.22) 7 March 1966 * Hazel playing "Maitre d'" in episode: "How to Find Work Without Really Trying" (episode # 5.20) 7 February 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Foulard" in episode: "Underground" (episode # 2.18) 17 January 1966 * Combat! playing "Claude" in episode: "Finest Hour" (episode # 4.15) 21 December 1965 * Get Smart playing "Porter" in episode: "Aboard the Orient Express" (episode # 1.13) 11 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Henry DuBois" in episode: "The Scientist" (episode # 1.12) 3 December 1965 * Mona McCluskey playing "Mario" in episode: "Good for the Goose, Bad for the Gander" (episode # 1.8) 4 November 1965 * Combat! playing "French Peasant" in episode: "Odyssey" (episode # 3.31) 20 April 1965 * Daniel Boone playing "Telesphore Gagne" in episode: "Cain's Birthday: Part 2" (episode # 1.26) 8 April 1965 * Daniel Boone playing "Telesphore Gagne" in episode: "Cain's Birthday: Part 1" (episode # 1.25) 1 April 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Maximilian" in episode: "A Paris Original" (episode # 1.24) 3 March 1965 * Combat! playing "Armand" in episode: "The Long Walk" (episode # 3.13) 15 December 1964 * The Rogues playing "Monet" in episode: "The Day They Gave the Diamonds Away" (episode # 1.2) 20 September 1964 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Maurice" in episode: "The Continental Touch" (episode # 2.31) 6 May 1964 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Maurice" in episode: "The House of Granny" (episode # 2.30) 29 April 1964 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Maurice" in episode: "The Dress Shop" (episode# 2.29) 22 April 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Pietro Donati, artifact validator" in episode: "Now You See It, Now You Don't" (episode # 1.19) 16 February 1964 * The Richard Boone Show playing "Actor" in episode: "The Mafia Man" (episode # 1.14) 7 January 1964 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Broussard" in episode: "War of Nerves" (episode # 1.12) 3 January 1964 * Insight playing "Regnault" in episode: "The Hermit" 1964 * Glynis playing "Charbet" in episode: "Crime After a Fashion" (episode # 1.13) 18 December 1963 * GE True playing "Beroud" in episode: "The Tenth Mona Lisa" (episode # 1.26) 31 March 1963 * Combat! playing "Jacques" in episode: "No Hallelujahs for Glory" (episode # 1.24) 19 March 1963 * The Real McCoys playing "Pierre" in episode: "Aunt Win Steps In" (episode # 6.24) 10 March 1963 * Fair Exchange playing "Antonio" in episode: "Neville, the Pearlie (episode # 2.11) ?? ?? 1963 * Angel playing "Martand" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 6 October 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "Maitre d'" in episode: "The Lonely Room" (episode # 2.36) 31 May 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "Professor Grotius" in episode: "The Peter Hurkos Story: Part 1) (episode # 2.30) 19 April 1960 * Markham playing "Henri Chanu" in episode: "The Searing Flame" (episode # 1.40) 7 April 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "Marcel Duboit" in episode: "The Dummy" (episode # 2.27) 4 April 1960 * Man with a Camera playing "Parnot" in episode: "Kangaroo Court" (episode # 2.14) 8 February 1960 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Gustaf - Maitre d'" in episode: "Danny, the Housewife" (episode # 7.17) 25 January 1960 * Playhouse 90 playing "Actor" in episode: "A Dream of Treason" (episode # 4.9) 21 January 1960 * Tales of the Vikings playing "Caliph" in episode: "House Divided" (episode # 1.14) 8 December 1959 * Northwest Passage playing "Colonel Giroux" in episode: "The Secret of the Cliff" (episode # 1.17) 9 January 1959 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "War against War" (episode # 3.26) 4 March 1958 * Suspicion playing "La Fange" in episode: "Meeting in Paris" (episode # 1.18) 10 February 1958 * The Gale Storm Show playing "Gautier" in episode: "Susanna Takes a Husband" (episode # 2.22) 8 February 1958 * The Adventures of Jim Bowie playing "Maxim" in episode: "Curfew Cannon" (episode # 2.21) 24 January 1958 * Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theatre playing "Diego" in episode: "Day of Glory" (episode # 3.12) 16 January 1958 * Telephone Time playing "Acotr" in episode: "Here Lies Francis Gold" (episode # 3.2) 17 September 1957 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "The Unsinkable Molly Brown" (episode # 2.22) 24 February 1957 * The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet playing "Charles" in episode: "Hairstyle for Harriet" (episode # 5.15) 9 January 1957 * The Adventures of Jim Bowie playing "Pierre Jouvain" in episode: "Outlaw Kingdom" (episode # 1.14) 7 December 1956 * The Adventures of Jim Bowie playing "Pierre Jouvain" in episode: "Jim Bowie and His Slave" (episode # 1.13) 30 November 1956 * The Gale Storm Show playing "Inspector" in episode: "Passenger Incognito" (episode # 1.3) 13 October 1956 * The Adventures of Hiram Holliday playing "Fencing Instructor" in episode: "Attache Case" (episode # 1.1) 3 October 1956 * The Adventures of Jim Bowie playing "Jacques Juventin" in episode: "Deputy Sheriff" (episode # 1.40 28 September 1956 * Telephone Time playing "Actor" in episode: "Felix the Fourth" (episode # 1.11) 17 June 1956 * Adventures of Superman playing "Orresto el Centro Jones" in episode: "The Girl Who Hired Superman" (episode # 4.7) 5 May 1956 * It's a Great Life playing "Maitre D'" in episode: "All for Amy" (episode # 2.27) 11 March 1956 * I Love Lucy playing "Waiter" in episode: "Paris at Last" (episode # 5.18) 27 February 1956 * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show playing "The Gigolo" in episode: Politeness Never Pays" (episode # 6.18) 30 January 1956 * The Red Skelton Hour playing "Waiter" in episode: "The Cop and the Anthem" (episode # 5.12) 20 December 1955 * Letter to Loretta playing "LeClerc" in episode: "The Bracelet" (episode # 3.12) 13 November 1955 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Clerk" in episode: "Into Thin Air" (episode # 1.5) 30 October 1955 * Front Row Center playing "Actor" in episode: "Tender Is the Night" (episode # 1.10) 7 September 1955 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Actor" in episode: "On Leave" (episode # 4.49) 12 August 1955 * Climax! playing "Actor" in episode: "The Escape of Mendes-France" (episode # 1.32) 14 July 1955 * You Are There playing "Metternich's Secretary" in episode: "Napoleon's Return from Elba (March 7, 1815)" (episode # 3.42) 19 June 1955 * You Are There playing "Emile" in episode: "The Final Performance of Sarah Bernhardt (November 30, 1922)" (episode # 3.36) 8 May 1955 * The Stu Erwin Show playing "Jacques Picard" (uncredited) in episode: "The French Influence" (episode # 4.20) 2 March 1955 * Cavalcade of America playing "Actor" in episode: "The Hostage" (episode # 3.16) 22 February 1955 * The Millionaire playing "Joseph Denille" in episode: "The Emily Short Story" (episode # 1.5) 16 February 1955 * Willy playing "Emile" in episode: "Willy and L'Affaire Paul Revere" (episode # 1.17) 8 January 1955 * Duffy's Tavern playing "Pierre" in episode: "Archie the Chef" (episode # 1.24) ?? ?? 1955 * The Red Skelton Hour playing "Waiter" in episode: "The Cop and the Anthem" (episode # 4.14) 21 December 1954 * Climax! playing "Actor" in episode: "Epitaph for the Sky" (episode # 1.8) 9 December 1954 * My Little Margie playing "Actor" in episode: "A Job for Freddie" (episode # 4.10) 3 November 1954 * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show playing "Monsieur Robert - Caterer" in episode: "Gracie Gives Wedding in Payment of a Favor" (episode # 5.3) 18 October 1954 * General Electric Theater playing "Auburt" in episode: "The High Green Wall" (episode # 3.4) 3 October 1954 * The Public Defender playing "Mr. Peroni" in episode: "Third Floor Rear" (episode # 1.17) 1 July 1954 * Cavalcade of America playing "Marquis De Lafayette" in episode: "Plume of Honor" (episode # 2.17) 9 February 1954 * Foreign Intrigue playing "Derek Savage" in episode: "Hall of Justice" (episode # 3.6) 5 November 1953 * Cavalcade of America playing "Actor" in episode: "A Time to Grow" (episode # 2.6) 3 November 1953 * Our Miss Brooks playing "Maurice La Blanche" in episode: "June Bride" (episode # 1.38) 26 June 1953 * Terry and the Pirates playing "Baron Dolai" in episode: "Little Mandarin" (episode # 1.8) 13 August 1953?? * Cavalcade of America playing "DeSartine" in episode: "Night Strike" (episode # 1.16) 29 April 1953 * Our Miss Brooks playing "Maurice La Blanche" in episode: "Madame Brooks DuBarry" (episode # 1.28) 17 April 1953 * Our Miss Brooks playing "Maurice La Blanche" in episode: "Conklin's Love Nest" (episode # 1.23) 13 March 1953 * Our Miss Brooks playing "Maurice La Blanche" in episode: "Monsieur La Blanche" (episode # 1.17) 30 January 1953 * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show playing "Dr. Coleman" in episode: "Gracie Thinks George Is Going to Commit Suicide" (episode # 3.11) 18 December 1952 * Biff Baker, U.S.A. playing "Actor" in episode: "Mona Lisa" (episode # 1.6) 11 December 1952 * Racket Squad playing "Actor" in episode: "At Your Service" (episode # 3.9) 6 November 1952 * Adventures of Superman playing "Marcel Duval" in episode: "The Birthday Letter" (episode # 1.7) 31 October 1952 * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show playing "Dr. Cherot" in episode: "Gracie Giving Party for Atomic Scientist" (episode # 3.2) 16 October 1952 * I Love Lucy playing "Maurice - Headwaiter at Tropicana" (uncredited) in episode: "Rickey Asks for a Raise" (episode # 1.35) 9 June 1952 * Dangerous Assignment playing "Laborde" in episode: "The Death in the Morgue Story" (episode # 1.33) 24 March 1952 * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show playing "Monsieur Roberts" in episode: "Gracie Gives a Wedding" (episode # 1.26) 13 September 1951 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Maurice Marsac at the Internet Movie Database Marsac, MauriceMarsac, MauriceMarsac, MauriceMarsac, MauriceMarsac, MauriceMarsac, MauriceMarsac, Maurice